KOORI NO
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Story Summary : Haruna yang bertanya tanya kenapa dan ada apa dengan orang yang mungkin sudah dia sukai , Fubuki.Sampai suatu ketika terjadi peristiwa yang sangat menyedihkan.


**KOORI NO**

**By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven©**** : Level – 5**

**Ice Road**** : Fubuki Shirou (Miyano Mamoru)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comport , Romance**

**Story Summary : Haruna yang bertanya tanya kenapa dan ada apa dengan orang yang mungkin sudah dia sukai .Sampai suatu ketika terjadi peristiwa yang sangat menyedihkan.**

**Pairing : Shirou X Haruna**

**Luka : Bentar (?) di Fict ini Haruna belum tahu soal kecelakaan yang dialami Shirou! . .**

**DONT LIKE , DONT READ!**

Seperti yang kita ketahui , Fubuki Shirou adalah seorang anak SMP berusia 14 tahun yang berasal dari Hokkaido . Dan pernah mengalami kecelakaan badai Salju . Waktu itu ia, Ayahnya , Ibunya, dan adik kembarnya dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menonton pertandingan .Lalu mereka terkena badai salju dan hanya dia saja yang selamat.

"Oi ,Fubuki-kun !"Shirou tersadar dari lamunannya , ia kemudian menengok ke Belakang ingin tahu siapa yang menepuk pundaknya . Ternyata itu adalah gadis berambut biru gelap, dialah manager tim Inazuma Japan sekaligus adik dari sang Gamemaker berbakat Kidou Yuuto.

"Ah Haruna-chan ada apa?"Tanya Shirou kemudian.

"Kok ada apa, Fubuki-kun tidak baik melamun sore sore begini!"Kata Haruna kemudian ikut duduk.

(Mereka lagi duduk di Taman dekat Inazuma Tower).

"Oh , ti-tidak apa apa kok, Haruna-chan"Jawab Shirou singkat kemudian sedikit menunduk.

"Eh , Fubuki-kun jangan begitu, oya bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu"Kata Haruna.

"Bertanya? Soal apa?"Tanya Shirou

"Ta-tapi Fubuki-kun jangan marah ya!"Pinta Haruna.

"Iya tidak akan marah kok, mau tanya apa?"Tanya Shirou lagi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Begini , kata orang kan wajah Fubuki-kun itu seperti orang mengantuk, tapi kalau menurutku , wajah Fubuki-kun itu seperti orang kebingungan . Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Fubuki-kun?"Tanya Haruna.

"_Ya Tuhan , aku belum pernah menceritakannya , tapi dia sudah _menyadarinya" Batin Shirou.

**koori no sekai de **

**kimi no te wo nigiri****  
****itsukara kou shite itan darou~**

"Loh Fubuki-kun kok bengong ? ada apa , marah ya?"Tanya Haruna sedikit bersalah.

"Ah ti-tidak apa apa kok, maaf Haruna-chan aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang"Kata Shirou kemudian segera pergi.

"_A-ada apa ya dengannya?"_Pikir Haruna tak mengerti.

Setelah itu Haruna pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan segera pulang.

**~kogoeru kokoro ni **

**Yorisou sonzai****  
****kawaranai egao utsushite...~****  
**

"_Ya Tuhan , ada apa denganku ? kenapa aku tidak bisa bilang pada Haruna-chan soal kecelakaan badai salju itu , padahal semua teman temanku sudah tahu , tapi kenapa sulit sekali untuk memberitahunya"_Batin Shirou. Memang entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali jika dia memberitahukan semuanya pada Haruna.

**Ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeiru****  
****mada shinjite itai yo~**

Setelah mandi dan ganti baju Haruna pamit akan pergi ke Supermarket.

"Nii-san! Aku mau pergi ke Supermarket dulu ya!"Pamit Haruna.

"Iya , jangan pulang malam malam!"Pesan Yuuto sang Kakak.

Ia pun segera pergi , di jalan ia sedikit memikirkan soal Shirou.

"_Ada apa ya dengan Fubuki-kun?"_Pikirnya.

Kemudian dia melihat Shirou sedang berdiri di tengah jalan.

"_Apa yang dia lakukan , apa dia mau bunuh diri"?_Pikir Haruna terus menerus.

Dan bukan main , ketika ada mobil besar Shirou hanya diam saja, sepertinya dia memang ingin bunuh diri.

"FUBUKI-KUN ! MENYINGKIRLAH DARI SANA!"Teriak Haruna namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Shirou.

SLEP! BRUKK! DUUARRR!

Dalam seketika ada orang yang menyelamatkan Shirou dengan sangat cepat . Haruna hanya bisa menutup matanya lalu terjadilaha kecelakaan beruntun .Dan yang paling terakhir adalah seorang anak berambut cokelat yang terlempar dari motornya.

"Ya Tuhan! Oya Fubuki-kun!"Haruna yang mulai sadar mulai mencari Shirou , tapi tidak ada sepertinya orang yang menyelamatkannya tadi yang membawa nya pergi .Sekilas Haruna bertatapan langsung dengan orang itu.

"_Apa dia membawa Fubuki-kun ke Rumah Sakit ya?"_Pikir Haruna lagi.

Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu , dia segera ke Rumah Sakit.

**~sono tsuyosa ga boku wo hagemashite****  
****koko made koreta yo ne****  
****issho ni ikite kitan da~**

"FUBUKI-KUN!"Haruna terus berlari di koridor Rumah sakit , lalu dia berpapasan dengan orang yang tadi menyelamatkan Shirou.

"Dimana Fubuki-kun!, siapa kau ?"Tanya Haruna bertubi tubi.

"Ikut aku!Perintah orang itu sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Haruna.

"Mamoru bertahanlah! Hiks...hiks..."Tangis seorang Ibu kepada anaknya yang terbaring koma.

"_Ja-jadi anak yang terjatuh dari motor tadi adalah Endou-san!"_Pikir Haruna **.**

"Ini kamar anak itu"Kata si penolong bermata Shappire blue tadi.

"Si-siapa kau?"Tanya Haruna sekali lagi.

"Aku adalah malaikat maut"Jawab orang itu dengan nada suara datar.

"Ma-malaikat, berarti kau adalah pencabut nyawa , la-lalu Endou-san?"Haruna sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan yang diberikan oleh nya –Malaikat- tadi.

"Tenang , anak berambut cokelat tadi tidak akan mati hari ini , yang sebenarnya akan kujemput hari ini adalah Tuan Hibiki . Seharusnya dia kena serangan jantung saat menyetir , tapi gara gara anak yang mau bunuh diri tadi Tuan Hibiki jadi mati gara gara kecelakaan"Jelas malaikat itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu , la-lalu kau kesini mau apa?"Tanya Haruna lagi.

"Aku! Aku hanya mau mengawasi saja! Panggil saja aku Suzuno!aku hanya menjalankan tugas dari atasanku"Jawabnya.

"Oh , jadi begitu"Jawab Haruna.

"Eh , aku mau tanya, siapa anak yang mau bunuh diri tadi ? wajahnya murung, bajunya kotor , rambutnya juga acak acakan .Apa dia temanmu?"Tanya Suzuno.

"I-iya tapi setahuku tadi sore dia tidak begitu!"Jawab Haruna.

"Yasudah sekarang karena sudsah terlanjur aku mau kau bilang pada temanmu itu , mau mati dan langsung ikut bersamaku , atau mati dengan mendonorkan jantungnya pada anak berambut cokelat tadi?"Tawar Suzuno masih dengan nada datar.

"Loh i-itu sama saja mati kan!"Seru Haruna.

"Iya, tapi yang pertama mati dengan menyia nyiakan waktu hidupnya di dunia yang masih panjang , tapi yang kedua mati dengan menolong orang lain"Jelas Suzuno.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan bilang padanya"Kata Haruna.

"Aku pilih yang kedua saja"Suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Haruna membuatnya dan Suzuno segera menoleh.

"Fu-Fubuki-kun ! kau sudah sadar!"Kata Haruna , dia sedikit kaget.

**kono yuki ni umaru **

**Kimi to no omoide****  
****kodoku na kanashimi dake ja nai..~**

"Tak ada gunanya lagi, aku sudah gagal sebagai seorang Kakak , Haruna-chan soal masalahku kau bisa tanyakan pada yang lain . Lagipula aku lebih senang kalau bisa menolong Endou-kun!"Jelas Shirou.

"Kau sudah dengarkan! Shirou ayo ikut aku!"Pinta Suzuno.

"Baik!"Jawab Shirou singkat dan langsung mengikuti Suzuno.

"Tunggu dulu!"Fubuki-kun!"Haruna mencoba mengejar mereka , namun mereka menghilang.

"Mereka...Menghilang"

**kajikamu yubisaki**

**Hikari ni kazashite****  
****yasashii yuuki de tokasou~**

**1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN.**

"Tak kusangka , Fubuki-kun pergi begitu cepat, walau aku sudah mendengar kalau Endou-san selamat , tetap saja 'kan"Haruna merasa sangat bersalah , dia benar benar ingat terakhir kali bersama Shirou, di Taman ini mereka sedang duduk berdua. Tapi sekarang Haruna tinggal sendiri.

"_Fubuki-kun kenapa kau masih saja memikirkan kejadian yang sudah berlalu"_Pikir Haruna, tiupan angin sepoi sepoi menerbangkan helaian rambut biru tua nya dengan indah .Sejenak Haruna menikmatinya dengan memejamkan kedua matanya.

**yagate zenbu umaku iku hazu sa****  
****kanpeki no imi wo shiri****  
****sono nukumori kizukasete kureta****  
****HONTO no bokurashisa****  
****dakara mou kowakunain da...~**

"Haruna! Aku ingin bicara denganmu"Suara seseorang menyadarkan Haruna dari lamunannya.

"Ka-Kazemaru-san, ada apa?"Tanya Haruna .

"Ikut aku!"Ichirouta langsung menarik tangan Haruna.

**.**

**.**

"Tempat apa ini ,, kenapa berantakan sekali?"Haruna langsung kaget ketika melihat tempat –rumah- itu yang sangat berantakan.

"Ini adalah rumah lamaku yang pernah kutitipkan pada Fubuki , seperti yang kau lihat rumah ini tidak terurus , aku pernah mengajarkan Fubuki untuk melupakan masa lalu , namun itu hanya berefek sedikit padanya!"Jelas Ichirouta.

"Sekarang terlambat , dia sudah pergi"Ucap haruna dengan nada sedih.

"Aku tahu , bukan hanya kau saja , aku dan teman teman yang lain pun sangat sedih kehilangan Fubuki, Oya Fubuki menitipkan ini untukmu , dia memberikannya padaku 2 Minggu yang lalu sebelum dia bilang _''aku akan pergi jauh''_ begitu"Jelas Ichirouta lalu menyerahkan amplop berwarna biru kelabu.

"Apa ini?"Tanya Haruna . kemudian dia membaca surat itu.

Sebuah bunga Lily putih

Yang sangat indah dari terpancarnya kesucian...

Embun yang membeku

Membawa perasaan ku ini pergi jauh

Seperti terbentuknya es di belahan Bumi ini..

Yang terbentuk layaknya berlian ,

Dan sebening kilauan kristal..

Angin yang selalu datang mebawa hujan

Dan hujan yang selalu datang membawa air

Seperti bulan yang mulai meredup ,

Menjadi teman hatiku yang semakin terlelap dalam kesedihan...

Kunang kunang yang mulai kehilangan cahaya nya

Akhirnya redup ditelan oleh sang gelapnya malam..

Namun saat bertemu dengamu..

Hatiku yang sudah kelam, kembali bersinar

Seperti matahari pagi , seperti bintang malam

Walau aku jauh darimu...

Aku akan selalu merindukanmu...

Cinta memang sulit dimengerti...

Tapi bagiku...

Kau lah satu satunya orang

Yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatiku

Menenangkan jiwaku...,,,

Sampai kita bisa bertemu lagi...

Aishiteru , Haruna-chan...

Haruna sedikit tersentak.

"I-ini dari Fubuki-kun?"Tanya Haruna

"Iya"Jawab Ichirouta singkat.

"Benarkah?".

**Ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeiru****  
****mada shinjite itai yo~**

"Iya kata Fubuki, dia akan selalu melindungimu, benarkan? Tanpa es tidak akan ada dingin , memang tanpa Fubuki tidak akan ada senyum manis lagi .Tapi kalau tidak ada es krim bukan berarti tidak ada hal yang lebih manis bukan? Jadi walaupun tidak ada senyum manis Fubuki lagi , masih ada senyum teman teman yang akan menemanimu 'kan Haruna"Jelas Ichirouta.

"Iya Itu benar"Kata Haruna sambil tersenyum dengan sangat tulus.

**~sono nukumori kizukasete kureta****  
****HONTO no bokurashisa****  
****kore kara susumu beki michi...~****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruskah ku mempercayai mu Fubuki-kun ?

Semua hal yang terpancar dimata mu

Membuatku bimbang...

Haruskah ku percaya padamu?

Kini hanya senyumanmu, yang mampu..

Kuingat namun...

Semua perlahan menghilang...

Haruskah ku percaya padamu?

I'm Lonely person here!...

And I Still wait you to come back again...

;

;

;

;

;

**~OWARI~**

**Mori : Moshi moshi minna-san ,, maaf kalau fict saia yang satu ini endingnya gantung /^o^\. Saia benar benar bingung ini #plak#. Dan lagi ngetiknya ngebut malem malem TAT. Ok mohon di kritik ya minna-san ^^. Sankyuu~~~XD.**


End file.
